


There was Once a Time

by Protagonist_Scum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Family, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Just Matthew Holt, Light Angst, M/M, Next Time I'll write something good, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protagonist_Scum/pseuds/Protagonist_Scum
Summary: There were times where Matthew Holt lived on earth. There were times where Matthew Holt was a prisoner to the Galra. There was once a time in which Matthew Holt escaped.





	

_There were times in which Matthew Holt and his father would sit on the roof and look out upon the stars._

_There were times where Matthew Holt and his sister would debate the existence of aliens._

_There were times where Matthew Holt would slam on the brakes in the car, promptly scaring his mother._

_There were times where Matthew Holt and his family would sit around dinner and talk about their day._

_There were times where Matthew Holt would sneak into his boyfriend's room and study for the next test._

_There were times where Matthew Holt would fall asleep in his lab._

_There were times where Matthew Holt would look outside the window of the space ship._

_There were times where Matthew Holt would complain about the taste of freeze dried peas._

**_There were times where Matthew Hold would look back on the good memories._ **

**_There were times where Matthew Holt would dare to think about freedom._ **

**_There were times where Matthew Holt let his mind wander._ **

**_There was once a time where Matthew Holt let it all get to him._ **

**_There was once a time where Matthew Holt let all of his tears fall._ **

**_There was once a time where Matthew Holt gave up._ **

**_There was once a time where Matthew Holt regained his spirit._ **

**_There were times where Matthew Holt froze in fear at certain thoughts._ **

_There were times where Matthew Holt fought back with the others._

_There were times where Matthew Holt promised himself that no one would suffer like he did._

_There was once a time where Matthew Holt watched the terrors fall._

_There was once a time where Matthew Holt would think back on everything before looking towards the future._

Now is the time where Matthew Holt would keep walking forward.

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing that I am posting on here, in which it ends up to be a very simple and a very small drabble for good o' Matt. I do plan on writing an actually story, but for now, a simple and sweet to the point drabble shall do. If anyone has any ideas to send me, I'll see if I can make a drabble or a short one-shot with that idea.


End file.
